You Can Have A Family But Not This One,This One's mine
by Zena Moonbeam
Summary: This is a series of one(or two) shots focusing on the daily,fluffy,and/or family moments of the Davenport family. Some will be pre-Leo and Tasha,some when they were kids,and some in the present(Season 1 only,though!) No pairings. Will include adorable-ness,hurt/comfort-ings, and some flat out funny-thingies!
1. Donald Davenport,DDR Extraordinaire!

**Welcome,my pets,to the hilarious,fluffy and cute filled world of the everyday life of the Davenport family! This time,we will be dealing with a difficult game and a very annoyed,yet hilarious, Donald Davenport. Set a few months after the first episode. And now,on to the show! *raises curtain***

* * *

Donald was seriously thinking about murdering these people. It was as simple as that. No billonaire scientist in the WORLD would be doing this,especially not in front of people! Even if the people in question were Bionic Superhumans. Oh yeah,and they were also his kids.

'Wooo! Go dad!' Bree cheered as Donald danced in front of the screen. He moved wildly around on the floor,trying desperately to copy they little animated person's moves,but not having much luck. At the very end of the song,he ended up tripping over his own feet and falling down. Much to the amusement of the four teens sitting behind him on the couch. They all giggled and snickered.

"Great job,Dad." Chase chuckled as Adam offered a hand to help him up,laughing a little as well.

"That was...something,honey" Tasha offered, a half-hearted smile on her face.

"Yeah,something awful," Leo commented,earning him a death glare from Tasha. He slammed his mouth shut.

"I think you did good,dad" Adam stated as Donald stood up and brushed his shirt off.

"I'd like to see you kids do better," Donald told them,moving to stand by the couch the others were on.

Leo stood up,cracked his knuckles and moved to the center of the living room. He turned around and gave the family a cocky smirk.

As soon as the music started,he spun around. The Davenport-dooley family expected the clumsy,awkward boy to trip and fall just as Donald had. They were wrong.

Leo jumped and spun and cross-stepped like a pro until the end,leaving everyone shocked still. Bree's mouth was wide open,and so was Adam's. Chase stared with wide eyes as Leo did an extra long spin,ending it with a jump&slide. Tasha wasn't as surprised as she was proud her son was showing up her husband. And when she looked over to the now fuming inventor,she couldn't hide her amused grin and chuckle.

The song ended with Leo sliding to the left, back,and jumping, landing with his hands out like he was bracing for something.

"Ta-da!" he shouted,turning to face the very varied expressions of his family. As he sauntered back to the couch, he,(and the others) could just make out the grumblings of one Donald Davenport.

"Stupid video game,"

 **The End! I'm accepting prompts for this story! Anything cute,fluffy and family oriented. No pairings though,that'll be another story. See you next chapter,my fluffy fluff bunnies!**


	2. Birds,Bread and Brotherly Love

**Second chapter! This is dedicated to** **Who Doesn't Like Reading Grrr . Hope you all like it. Onto the show!**

Chase was trying to concentrate,he really was. But with Adam trying to laser-toast bread while spinning in a chair, it was nearly impossible!

"Adam!" he groaned out, a laser nearly hitting his robot on the cyber desk. Said boy ignored him and kept spinning. Chase attempted to get back to work, but every time Adam cheered or toast fell, he get distracted.

"Adam! Can you _please_ stop!" he begged, looking his brother in the eyes.

"Why can't _you_ stop?" Adam asked,throwing another piece of bread in the air and shooting it.

"Because I'm busy trying to get work done," he stressed, pointing to the half-done robot.

"Your always busy," Adam mumbled, going back to spinning and shooting lasers. Chase groaned, and turned around again. But when a piece of toast landed right on top of his machine, Chase decided he wasn't going to get any more work done for a while. He set down his tools and put the machine in a safe spot before turning back to Adam, who was oblivious to his brothers movements.

"Come on Adam, let's have some fun," Chase said, a hint of a smile on his features. Adam grinned ear to and shot out of his chair.

* * *

A few minutes later,the boys were running around the lab, trying to catch a flock of robotic birds with butterfly nets. Both were laughing as they swung randomly, the birds far to high for them to catch,but neither cared. They were far to busy joking around, just glad to be hanging out for the first time in a long while.

"Adam, lo-look ou-ou-out," Chase laughed as a bird swooped down and perched it self on Adam's head. Adam twisted around, but saw nothing. Chase chuckled and pointed to the bird on his head. When he still didn't see it, Chase decided to catch it himself. Leaping forward, Chase tackled Adam and the bird flew back up to the ceiling.

They landed with Adam's head in a net and Chase on top of him holding on to said net. They were silent for a second, then burst out laughing.

It took a while, but the birds finally ran out of battery and fell back to the ground. Chase and Adam were now fully covered in plastic feathers and looked almost as bad as the floor, which was carpeted in the things. They put the birds back to charge and sat at the cyber-desk, laughing about the day. And Chase realized, maybe it was good to take a break from work and just have a laugh with the others once in a while. After all, they were his family, and family was forever.

 **Well, there was some Adam &Chase fluff. Remember,R&R and leave me prompts! No pairings, though. See ya next time!**


	3. Goop,Glue,Gunk and Haircuts

**Chapter 3, ready for departure. 3...2...1...BLAST OFF! We are now landing on planet Davenport, be careful, sometimes the inhabitants get into very tricky and hilarious situations. Keep out of their way during pranking season, as you will surely get pranked.**

 **Warnings? Sibiling fluff, angry Bree,I guess? Not much else,really.**

It was suposed to be a joke, really. But it didn't go across that way. But to be fair,nothing seemed funny when you had your head in a sink and your hair down the drain.

Bree had simply been texting Caitlin when her brothers called her over to the kitchen. Chase and Adam stood by the fridge looking innocent enough that Bree didn't notice their smirks until it was too late.

"Hey Bree, can you do us a favor? We got one of Leo's robots stuck in the ice maker, and your hand is small enough to reach. Could you get it for us before he finds out?" Chase asked the teen,who was still looking down at her phone every few seconds.

"Yeah,sure whatever bozos," she muttered and opened the freezer only to have a pile of mucky,cream colored goop fall on her head. She shrieked a non-human sound,her bionics glitching from the shock, and dropped her phone into a puddle of...whatever it was.

"Adam! Chase! What is this!? Eeww! It got in my hair! You guys are gonna pay for this!" she shouted,frantically trying to wipe as much of the gunk off of her and her cloths as she could. The boys snickered for a few seconds before they burst out in a fit of laughter. Adam leaned on the fridge he was laughing so hard. Bree sent them a death glare,but still dripping what smelled like old eggs, cake mix, and something she really didn't want to know, it looked more hilarious than threatening.

The bionic brothers calmed down after a while and took a few deep breaths. Chase bent down,picked up the submerged cell, and set it on the table.

"Alright,alright. Let's clean this up before Tasha comes in and sees this mess," he said,still smiling. After a minute or two, Bree did too, already planning her revenge that may or may not include swapped clothes and hair dye.

"Ok,but first let me get some of this stuff off of me," she told them. She turned on the faucet and washed her arms and face while Chase and Adam began to mop the floor.

After the majority of the concoction was down the drain,she dunked her head in and tried to wash as much of it out as she could. What she didn't notice with her in the sink, was Adam accidentally knocking the mop over and it hitting the switch for the disposal.

She screamed as her hair twisted around in the drain and pulled her head farther in.

"ADAM!" Chase yelled,rushing over to turn it off. Bree sighed in relief, but when she tried to get up and hit her brothers, her hair tugged painfully and kept her pinned. She bent down again to keep it from hurting and tried to gently pull it free,but with no use.

"Get me out of here!" she shouted, her voice sounding like Spike's.

"Uhh,we're working on that," Chase said nervously.

"Maybe we should make the ting go the other way!" Adam suggested, but he was shot down quickly by Chase saying it would take to long to do that.

"We could dismantle it," Chase offered.

"That would take too long," Adam mocked his brother's own words as Bree groaned impatiently. "We could cut her hair,"

"No,that won't- Wait,that's actually a good idea! Congrats Adam!"

"No,no,no,no,no! We are _not_ cutting _anything!_ " Bree protested,trying in vain to scoot away from the crazy bionics.

"Breeze,it's the only way. It'll only be an inch or two,I scanned it. Do you _want_ to be stuck like this all day?" Chase tried, moving a little closer to the scissors. After a long moment of silence,Bree finally groaned,but sulked in defeat. The boys grinned and Chase went to grab the scissors.

"But I want Adam to do it. I don't trust you with my hair after you cut all my barbie's hair off. And,in case you didn't notice, your hair looked like it came out of the 80's. No offense," she complained. Adam smiled triumphantly and snatched the scissors out of Chase's hands,who was grumbling something about only being eight and his hair did not look that bad.

Bree carefully tugged once again to see if she could get any more of her precious hair out,but it only got about a centimeter. She sighed again, and gave a defeated glace sideways at Adam.

"Ok,go. Just get it over with," she instructed. Slowly,Adam found a good position and brought the sharp tips as low as he could go to the drain.

"Alright,here we go," he whispered, and with one quick snip,she was free. She quickly stood up and examined her now slightly shorter locks. There was a little over two inches in the sink,and maybe half an inch in the disposal;it looked like a fury mess.

"Do I look ok?" she asked unsure after a few minutes of studying herself in the fridge's reflective surface. Chase and Adam tilted their heads a bit and pretending to be thinking,making Bree feel even worse. A million horrible thoughts about boys never liking her again and having the worst hair in school came to mind until,

"You look perfect," Chase finally stated, a hint of finality to his voice. Bree smiled ear to ear. Adam hummed in agreement before putting the scissors back and matching Chase's grin.

"The best hair cut I've ever seen," Adam joked, reaching out to feel where he'd cut.

"Thanks guys," she said sincerely. Running a hand one last time through her hair and giving them both a bionic strengthed hug. They laughed a little before Chase and Adam both felt something very sticky in their hair. They pulled back and felt their heads,which were now covered in super glue. Bree cackled at their shocked expressions and held up the glue bottle tauntingly.

"Never mess with a girl with superspeed,boys. Good luck cleaning up," she sing-songed,leaving the bionic brothers shocked in the middle of a very messy kitchen with glue on their heads.

"Well played,Bree. Well played," Chase muttered, grabbing a mop and wiping off his head with a towel.

 **Well, that was interesting. Angry Bree is always funny. And I don't think they show Adam as a good big brother or bonding with Chase enough,so I thought he should here. Remember,R &R. And I need prompts for this story. Prompts make this go faster! See you next time,same Bionic time,same bionic channel. :)**


End file.
